


14 Million Realities of You and Me

by Eisen_Ruvia



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AUs, Alpha Stephen, Bottom Tony, Carrier&Sires, Dark Stephen, Dark Tony, Dragon Stephen Strange, F/M, Familiar Tony, Fantasy, Horror, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Normal lives AU, Omega Tony, Past Mpreg, Possessive Stephen, Possessive Tony, Prince Tony Dressed in Drag, Princess Tony, Protective Stephen, Protective Tony, Serial Killers AU, Smut, Top Stephen, mentions of mpreg, multi-chapters, not really team cap friendly, oneshots, power bottom tony, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisen_Ruvia/pseuds/Eisen_Ruvia
Summary: A Collection of Ironstrange Fics or Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Fics that are: Oneshots, Multi-chapters, AUs or Divergence





	1. Dragons Horde Their Treasures

 

 

 

Summary: Stephen is a Dragon, Dragons horde treasures and kidnaps pretty princesses, so he hordes treasures and kidnaps the prettiest princess. Tony is NOT A PRINCESS, DAMN IT! He's a PRINCE! A PRINCE!! Regardless of what the dress might imply.

 

 

.*.*.*.*.*.

 

 

 

"I thought Dragons kidnap _princesses_ ," Tony hisses, sitting on the mounds of silk sheets and pillows gathered in the deepest part of the cave, whisky eyes glaring at the only other living creature - a Dragon, of course it's a Dragon because shit like this only ever happened to him - in the same room as him.

 

 _'Yes, we do,'_ the Dragon confirms nonchalantly from his perch on the floor between Tony and the only way out, completely undeterred by the brunet's steadily building rage.

 

"Then you're obviously the odd one out,"

 

_'And why, pray tell, is that?'_

 

"Because you didn't kidnap a princess but a prince!" He snaps.

 

 _'No, I'm pretty sure I kidnapped a princess,'_ Was that amusement? He's pretty sure that's amusement.

 

Tony wasn't sure what he was expecting with his reveal. Maybe a literal storm of brimstone and hellfire, if the Dragon genuinely hadn't known what was under the skirt before choosing it's prize, which was more likely. But not that.

 

"I am not a princess! I am a PRINCE!"

 

The Dragon makes a show of looking him up and down, eyeing the flatteringly-fitting dress Tony was currently wearing, _'sure,'_ was the dry response.

 

"It's not what it looks like," Tony says, defensive, "This is a disguise," he gestures to the dress, "it isn't even mine," okay, it was, it so totally was, custom made according to his specifications and all that, but only because Lady Pepper foolishly dared to question his ability to rock a dress. Blasphemy. The Dragon didn't need to know that though. "I only wore it to save a real princess," which was true, lucky he had one in hand at the time, "because I'm a prince, that's what we do, you know, save princesses."

 

_'Uh-huh,'_

 

Maybe he should just lift up his skirt and be done with it. But the spark of amusement in those reptilian eyes told him it really wouldn't help.

 

"It was all a very heroic rescue," He insisted, a little insulted.

 

 _'Of course it was.'_ The Dragon placated, eyes a swirl of blue and green focused on him, intense, adoring, _'I totally believe you, now be quiet while I rest, sweetheart.'_   It purred, sending shivers down his spine.

 

He was a Prince.

 

He. DId. Not. BLUSH!

 

Dammit.

 

 

 


	2. Normal Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A universe in which both Stephen and Tony normal lives, together. Past Mpreg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the run down, Stephen never got into an accident. He's still a top surgeon. Tony works as head in Potts industries R&D. There's past Mpreg. And a little bit of Lemon. Sorry, this is the only kind of lemon scene I'm comfortable posting right now. My cheeks are hella red as I'm posting this.

 

 

Summary: A universe in which both Stephen and Tony normal lives, together. Past Mpreg.

 

 

.*.*.*.*.*.

 

 

He comes back into consciousness slowly, feeling the early morning rays of the sun filtering through the half-opened drapes of the window on his face, hearing the hum of the air-conditioning unit and the steady breathe of the body draped over his naked chest.

 

Blue green eyes blinks down into wild chocolate brown hair framing the most handsome sleeping face he'd ever seen, and he smiles without realizing it, hand automatically moving to knead and tangle with those wild locks.

 

The body shifts, pouting lips parting a fraction to let out a tiny moan of pleasure as closed eyelids flutter open to reveal whisky eyes.

 

"Good morning. Mister Stark-Strange," He greets as he kisses those tempting lips, hand tightening its hold on brown locks while the other cares it's way down firm muscles all the way to his husband's gorgeous rump.

 

Tony let's out delicious moans, pulling away from the heated kiss only to straddle boxer-covered groin, pressing his ass down, "Good morning Doctor Stark-Strange ," he gasps out, ass grinding down.

 

Stephen pulls him down into a filthy kiss and they start a rhythm, moans and gasps feeling the room. And just as they're about to cum, they freeze.

 

They hear the muffled sound of thumping feet and giggles making its way from down the hall and heading straight for their room. Tony jumps off of him and makes a mad grab for the bed sheets, almost elbowing Stephen's face as he tries to help. Just as soon as he covers both their tenting boxers, the door suddenly slams open, spilling three giggling children into their bed room.

 

"I got in first!" The smallest, a little girl with shoulder length black hair and big whisky eyes crowed triumphantly from under her brothers.

 

"And I got in second!" The second oldest and youngest of the twins, a boy with brown hair sticking up in every direction and blue green eyes added his own triumph. The two shared a look and announced , "Big brother lost!!"

 

 _"Only because I let both of you win."_ Their big brother, the oldest of the identical twins huffed dramatically. "And this is the thanks I get?"

 

"Nuh-uh!" The youngest of the twins protested.

 

"You did not!" The little girl added.

 

"Tom, Peter," Stephen calls out with a heavy sigh, "both of you, get off your sister."

 

"Sorry, Papa."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so its been a while. I am honestly sorry for that. Life kept on kicking my ass lately.
> 
> I'm sad to say that I won't be able to continue my Stony Fics for a while, Civil War destroyed me.
> 
> I seem to have fallen into the Ironstrange Fandom.
> 
> Do not attempt to save me.


End file.
